The monster I hope you still Love
by twilightaholic93
Summary: This story was created after the part in “Breaking Dawn” when they just fought off the Volturi; IN THIS STORY THERE IS NOT CHILD; THERE IS NO EDWARD/BELLA CHILD!
1. Prologue

(This story was created after the part in "Breaking Dawn" when they just fought off the Volturi; IN THIS STORY THERE IS NOT CHILD; THERE IS NO EDWARD/BELLA CHILD!!!!!)

Prologue:

I never really thought that there was ever going to be a point in my life that I'd be the monster. When I was a kid, I never really was afraid of them. When I met Edward, my vampire of a boyfriend, I still wasn't afraid, because I knew that he was the one. When he use to sleep with me in my bed, his cold skin, his smooth skin, his beautiful smile and his inviting topaz coloured eyes. I loved everything about him, and he was all mine. After the events of me being turned into a vampire, I loved him more deeply. Best part, I enjoy the insane monster inside me.


	2. In The Name Of Love

I loved the thirst. As I drank the blood, it was like I couldn't stop. Not that I couldn't, but that I didn't want to. Blood was my alcohol, and Edward was my drug; as I was his. With my teeth in Edwards skin, was liking nothing ever before.

"Bella, my love. You have to stop, your killing me. STOP!" I could hear Edward speak, but I didn't want to listen. I needed his blood, there was no stopping. I watched Alice walk into the room, she hissed and then shot at me; she was by my side in an instance.

"Bella, your killing Edward. Stop. Remember. You LOVE him. STOP!" _Oh my god. What was I doing? This was my Edward and I was killing him because I'm a selfish blood-sucking monster._ _I must stop. This is my husband, I have to stop killing him. I know I can do this. _I slowly took my teeth out of his neck, it was hard, but for my Edward I'd do absolutely anything. I sat back and wiped my mouth. I looked at the blood on the back of my hand; I watched Alice and Rosalie each slowly give Edward a bit of their blood. After I finished licking the blood off my hand. I waited for Rosalie and Alice to leave.

I got up and went and sat on Edwards's bed. I looked down at my left hand, my ring finger. The ring on my finger was gorgeous, Edward and I were finally married, and I nearly killed him. Before I knew it, he was by my side and already pulled me on his lap. His skin was smooth, more normal temperature then if I was my human self. It was weird getting use to the things Edward and I could finally do with each other.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. Were never trying that again!"

"Bella hunny, you need it. I love you Bella. You are my life. I won't let you turn into a monster."

_I already am one._

"Bella love what are you thinking?"

I obviously wouldn't tell him, he'd be to upset. "Nothing, let's go see the family!" I got up really fast pulling on his arm to follow, I tried not to use my "new vampire" strength to overpower him. I let go of his hand, and knelt down in front of him. "Edward? Do you think I'm a monster?"

He stroked my cheek. "No Bella. I love you dearly. You could never be a monster." I smiled and flashed my new set of pearly whites. He smiled back and stroked my hair behind my ear. He pressed his lips against my for head then stood up. "Race you!"

_Not again. Unfair love. _It didn't matter that I was faster, he still one because he walked ahead and then would say it before I was ready. _Cheater._

[Before Bella and Edward raced downstairs.]

"Carlisle, I think it's time we teach Bella how to hunt. She could really hurt Edward!" Alice went over to Jasper. Carlisle was definitely thinking the request over.

Emmet spoke next. "I think she's right Carlisle, we all love Bella, but she could accidently kill him if he keeps letting her do that." Carlisle went and sat by Esme. They were in the living room.

"Carlisle, my love. The kids are right. We want to protect the both of them don't we? I think it's best if Alice and Rosalie show her the ropes." Esme looked at the girls. "Is that okay?" They both nodded their heads.

Carlisle stood up. "Fine, you can show her in a week or so when she begins to get thirsty again. For now we'll have to store blood in the fridge for her. She's still young; we don't want her going on a rampage. We'll call them down here, so everyone stop acting like something's wrong."

"He's right. I might not have liked Bella before, but she's now or sister. And I'm willing to protect both of them!" Carlisle smiled as Rosalie and then nodded.

_Edward it's me Jasper. You guys can come downstairs now._


	3. Suprise Suprise I know you

_I loved the thirst. As I drank the blood, it was like I couldn't stop. Not that I couldn't, but that I didn't want to. Blood was my alcohol, and Edward was my drug; as I was his. With my teeth in Edwards skin, was liking nothing ever before._

"_Bella, my love. You have to stop, your killing me. STOP!" I could hear Edward speak, but I didn't want to listen. I needed his blood, there was no stopping. I watched Alice walk into the room, she hissed and then shot at me; she was by my side in an instance._

"_Bella, your killing Edward. Stop. Remember. You LOVE him. STOP!" __Oh my god. What was I doing? This was my Edward and I was killing him because I'm a selfish blood-sucking monster.__I must stop. This is my husband, I have to stop killing him. I know I can do this. __I slowly took my teeth out of his neck, it was hard, but for my Edward I'd do absolutely anything. I sat back and wiped my mouth. I looked at the blood on the back of my hand; I watched Alice and Rosalie each slowly give Edward a bit of their blood. After I finished licking the blood off my hand. I waited for Rosalie and Alice to leave._

I always seem to end up replaying it in my head when I was alone. I could hear Edward coming up the stairs, I smiled and turned over on my side so I could see him come in. He came and sat in front of me.

"Why are you up here love? We're going to see Charlie today, remember" He stroked my cheek. I smiled.

"I know, I just wanted a lie down for a minute. I mean sense I can't sleep I mine as well pretend." I got up, stretching. "Just let me change." He stood up to go back downstairs. Even though he was my husband. He still gave me some privacy. "Edward?" He turned back. "I love you."

"I love you to my darling Bella." He smiled and then before I could blink he was gone. I turned toward the large open windows. My bag of clothes on the floor, I went to it picking out something Charlie would recognize me in. Something I would never dare to wear now. It smelt like me, but in a different way. I quickly stripped off to my underwear and bra, then pulled on my other clothes. I walked to the mirror to see my reflection. _Wow, maybe these clothes weren't so bad, nawww, there not me._

I went slower to get dressed, usually I'd use my vampire speed, but not this time. I brushed my hair. I brushed my teeth, only cause the toothpaste is refreshing in my mouth. Put some fruity lip-gloss on that I got from Alice, grabbed my bag, and went downstairs to meet Edward.

[At Charlie's, only minutes before Bella and Edward arrive]

_There going to be here soon I have to finish cleaning. _I kept trying so hard to pick up everything; I didn't want Bella to think I couldn't make it without here. _I hope they love my surprise. Actually I wonder when the surprise will get here. _I smiled to myself, and then ran upstairs to brush my teeth and make sure my bed was made. Then I ran back down to the kitchen to make sure there weren't left over dishes because I knew Bella would say something and then clean it up.

I know I usually get visits from them, but it was going to be different this time. I could feel it. I heard a car door slam and talking outside. I scurried to the window. _Good there here, damn, the surprise isn't. _

I ran to the front door, waiting a couple seconds after the knock. Then opened it. I opened the door to find my darling daughter, look as gorgeous as ever. At first, I wouldn't even guess it was her. With Edward next to her, it really did look like they weren't meant to be. They looked like a couple from an Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue, not that Bella would buy anything from that.

I opened my arms out towards her. "Bella hunny. You look fantastic; come here my one and only daughter." When she came into me she smelled amazing, like perfume mixed with lilacs and strawberries. "Edward." He nodded toward me. _Wow, guess you are the one for her. _I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"Well don't stand out here, come in come in please." I led them to the couch where I already had water and snack sitting on the table. _Where is that freakin' surprise. _"Have a seat. How have you guys been?"

When Bella opened her mouth to speak, I could see her teeth. They were white as pearls, maybe even whiter. "We've been good. What have you been up to?"

"Well, not much. Working." I was still in awestruck. "Bella, your so different. I know its been two months, but you look amazingly gorgeous."

Edward smiled at Bella then looked up at me. "Enough about us Charlie. What's new with you?"

"Nothing to much there Edward-"We all looked to the door when we heard a car door slam. _Finally that damn surprise. _"Just a second guys, I have a surprise for you." I looked back at them when I went to the door, Edward a frozen statue and a scared look, and Bella trying to figure out why. I opened the door, to see the surprise of my life, and Bella's life waiting. I went back to the living room.

"Bella. Edward. I'd like you to meet Susan, my new fiancée." She walked around the corner, and Bella and Edward froze. They didn't freeze in excitement; they froze like they were protecting one another.

"Hi, I'm Susan."

[On the way back to the Cullen's.]

_I hated him. I hated Charlie, he couldn't even tell me when I didn't see him he had a girlfriend. How long? I hate him._ Edward sat driving as I yelled. "WHY WOULD HE DO THAT? I WAS GONE FOR TWO MONTHS AND HE GETS A NEW GIRLFRIEND, AND NOW A FIANCEE. SHES NOT EVEN THAT PRETTY."

"Bella?"

"WHY WOULD HE DO THAT? IM HIS ONLY DAUGHTER AND HE CANT EVEN TELL ME. I BET RENEE KNEW BEFORE ME AND THEM TWO BARELY TALK." I could feel his worried glare burning into my cheek.

"Bella love? This will be fine."

"Edward, I'm not that mad, but i don't know. I feel like I know her, that's why I'm so angry!" I looked down at my hands, then back up to Edward. "I know it will be fine, but I'm still really angry."

"Sorry Bella, I was to in shock to read her mind, or either of there's. I was as stunned as you were. Charlie was keeping it pretty well kept in his head."

I closed my eyes. _Who is she? I know her. Who is she? _That's when it came to me. "EDWARD. I KNOW WHO SHE IS! GO BACK. NOW!"


End file.
